Starfleet-vs-Maquis: Shorts and Drabbles
by Starfleet-vs-Maquis
Summary: I refuse to believe that Janeway and Chakotay always played by the rules when no one was watching. These are my Janeway/ Chakotay shorts/drabbles that go into that. Some are episode specific and some are not. I also post these every Monday on my Tumblr: Starfleet-vs-Maquis. The ratings will fluctuate from K-M. Anything above a T rating will not be on my Tumblr.
1. Endgame: Admiral Janeway Chakotay

Chakotay walked down the corridor, fists clenched to his sides and mind reviewing his conversation with Seven in Astrometrics. He had a gut feeling this was Katheryn's handy work, the Admiral to be exact. How the hell was he supposed to handle two Janeway's? Reaching his office, he entered his access code and stepped in. So engaged in his own thoughts, he did not notice the figure standing in front of the viewports.

"Chakotay" his name fell sweetly from her lips but when he glanced up she immediately noticed the fire in his eyes. So different than the way he regarded her the past few days.

"Admiral Janeway" he smirked "I was wondering when my turn for a special visit would happen." Chakotay rounded his desk and sat in his chair, leaning back his hands crossed behind his head. "Please tell me what you have come to recklessly ruin for me now?"

A small smile tugged on the side of her lips "I see you've spoken to Seven"

"A smile Admiral? Really? Does destroying my world make you so happy?"

"Call me Kathryn and No, I have never found pleasure in your unhappiness. You know that Chakotay." Admiral Janeway moved away from the viewport, sitting in the seat on the other side of his desk. "I'm sorry about the smile. It's been a long time and it's so good to see you Chakotay. Even when you look like you want to blow me out of an airlock."

Chakotay crossed his arms across his chest, refusing to let go of his anger and determined to not fall into Katheryn's charms again. Whether it be Admiral Janeway or Captain Janeway his heart has had enough of her game.

"What did you say to Seven?"

"The truth"

"The truth in order to get your way? What exactly is the truth Admi…Kathryn?"

"That she will be critically injured during an away mission and that she will not survive. That her death will destroy you and what little was left of our friendship." Kathryn leaned in closer "Don't you see Chakotay? I took the risk to come back for you and Tuvok. To get this crew home. Tuvok can get the treatment he needs….and you….can marry Seven and live happily ever after."

"Marry Seven? I have only been on several dates with her."

"You will marry her in my timeline Chakotay"

Chakotay wasn't sure if he was feeling bold or just tired of the constant skirting around their feelings for each other but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I must have gotten tired of waiting for you Kathryn"

She didn't even flinch. Captain Janeway would have, Chakotay noted, but this Kathryn didn't even blink an eye. Instead a small smile swept across her lips. That same damn smile. He hated that smile. Hated that it made his heart beat faster for the past seven years. Kathryn leaned back in her chair, her eyes dancing with delight and her smile growing little wider.

"Are you still in love with me Chakotay?"

He had intended to throw her off her high horse with his last statement but she countered and now it was him who was reeling. Losing control. He simply stared at her, unable to control his racing mind.

"Chakotay? Are you still in love with me in this time period? With Captain Janeway? Because she's still in love with you. I never stopped loving you Chakotay. Even when you married Seven. It broke my heart but I only wanted you to be happy. I know what I have said in the past and how I've pushed you away, but deep down inside Captain Janeway is in love with you. Kathryn Janeway will always be in love with you."

Chakotay could barely hear her over his thundering heartbeat. Was he even breathing? He uncrossed his arms, bringing his defenses down and gripped the side handles of his chair. He waited for her to be this direct for so long, why couldn't he respond?

Kathryn stood up and rounded the desk. She placed her hands on each of his cheeks looking into the brown eyes she missed so much. Her lips moved to his right ear and she whispered: "If you love me please don't give up on me." She shifted slightly to gaze into his eyes one more time and placed a tender kiss on his lips, turned and started to leave his office.

"Kathryn" he whispered before she reached the door.

She stopped and turned slightly to face him.

"I won't give up on you. On us."

Admiral Janeway smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. She nodded in acknowledgement, turned and exited his office. For once in her life knowing that everything was going to be okay.


	2. After Shattered

Too much cider can be a bad thing…

Kathryn wasn't sure when maturity and duty were blown out the air lock. Was it right around the time they opened that second bottle? The bottle that slowly began to quiet the voice of reason in her head?

Too much cider can truly be a bad thing…

At what point when discussing Chakotay's teaching Academy days did a wager form between them about who could pin who? Tactical strategies. Winner takes a week of rations. Coffee. Wiping that smug smile from his lips. Coffee. Mouth. Lips. Coffee.

Too much cider…

When did she find herself pinned down on the ground beneath Chakotay? Each of her wrists firmly held in place by his hands beside her head, Chakotay's mouth inches from hers. Mouth. Lips. Breath. Where the hell was that damn voice of reason?

"Looks like you're going to have a rough week."

"Gloating doesn't suite you Chakotay."

Definitely too much cider…

Kathryn lifted her head from the floor and lightly grazed Chakotay's lips with hers. Her tongue traced the fullness of his bottom lip. Someone moaned. Lips parted further. The kiss deepend. Tongues hungrily fighting for dominance. Lips. Mouth. Taste. No Breath.

Too much damn cider…

Wrists were released. Strong hands rested on her burning cheeks. Clearly the voice of reason drowned in the cider, that's why it wasn't present. Her hands in Chakotay's dark hair pulling him closer, as if that was possible. The need to consume him. Maybe that's what suffocated the voice of reason. Maybe it didn't drown in the wine. Yes, there it was whispering reason to her. Go away voice.

Not enough cider…

Something in the back of her mind saw a vantage point. He's distracted. Deliciously distracted. Kathryn shifted, wrapping her legs around his waist and with all of the strength she could muster she pushed against him until he willingly rolled over with her on top. Mouth. Taste. Lips. Tongue. Coffee? Who cares about coffee. Mouth. Lips. Taste. Captain. First Officer. Duty. Taste. Mouth. Voyager. Her hands reaching for his hands which were slowly sliding into her hair. Pinning his wrist to the ground. Mouth. Taste. Need. Captain. Hunger. Don't stop. First Officer. Don't want to stop. Have to stop. Can't have this…yet.

Kathryn reluctantly broke the kiss. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips hiding her regret.

"I win Commander"

Maybe too much cider wasn't such a bad thing….


	3. A Somewhat Implied Naughty JC Drabble

The bulkheads were thin on Voyager, especially late at night. He knew she was alone in her quarters and yet he could hear…was that a moan?

*Chakotay to Janeway*

No answer

*Chakotay to Janeway*

"Yes Chakotay?" Kathryn breathily answered.

"I can hear you Kathryn"

A low chuckle "I know. Janeway out."


	4. JC Fluff

The chime in her ready room rang. Kathryn let out a frustrated sigh. "I thought I said no interruptions" she grumbled under her breath. The long hours making her less than friendly today. Buried in Padds she tossed one aside and grabbed another, ignoring the chime and hoping the person on the other side of the door would get the hint.

The chime rang again.

"Enter" she practically growled without looking up "This better be important"

Footsteps crossed the short distance to where she was seated. Something was slid near the stacks of padds on her desk and without saying a word the person turned and exited her ready room.

Great, more work. She will never get to that long soak in the tub she kept promising herself. She finished with the padd that was in her hand and tossed it aside reaching for another one but something caught her eye. She looked up and saw a plate with a sandwich on it and a single pink rose at the edge of her desk.

A small smile tugged at her lips.


	5. Advanced Tactical Billiards

Chakotay racked up the balls on the pool table at Sandrine's. Today was the day, he could feel it. He had it carefully planned out for months. It had to work.

First, there were certain truths he knew for sure about his intended target:

-Kathryn loved a good challenge.

-Kathryn was overly confident in her billiards skills (rightfully so)

-Kathryn couldn't control her curiosity.

Second, he planted the seeds. Normally he ate dinner in her quarters on most nights but today, like every other day this week, he rushed off after his shift had ended before it could even be brought up. He headed immediately for Holodeck one. Chakotay knew eventually Kathryn would check on his location to see what he was up to. She would do it just to satisfy her curiosity but when the location wasn't enough, Kathryn would eventually casually show up. He was counting on it. Sure Chakotay could have just asked Kathryn to meet him here but he didn't want her to suspect anything. He needed Kathryn to believe this was her idea, the little game that they will be playing. The game that they always played. The one he intended on winning this time, along with the billiards game.

Third, be prepared. Chakotay began improving his billiards skills months ago. Running a program with a Billiards coach and practicing. He had studied Kathryn when she played in the past, her form, her face, her eyes. He knew his opponent and he was ready to face her.

Today was the day, he could see it in her eyes as he left the bridge. The little spark of curiosity. He waited patiently, racking the balls, chalking his pool cue. Chakotay held back a smile when he heard the holodeck doors open behind him, the familiar footsteps moving towards his location. Just as planned.

"So this is where you have been hiding Commander"

Chakotay turned to see Kathryn standing with her hands on her hips, a small smile across her lips. He noted she was wearing her uniform, as was he. She must have come straight to the holodeck after she wrapped things up at the end of her shift.

He chuckled. "Guilty as charged. I've been hoping to maybe win back some of those replicator rations you have been so very skillfully taking from me. There's only so much Leola Root a person can ingest."

"Ah. And you've been here practicing?" Kathryn confidently sauntered over to the pool sticks on the wall and selected one. He was pretty certain she was swaying her hips and he couldn't help but stare. Mesmerized. Chakotay had to give her credit, Kathryn knew what she was doing and she used it to her advantage . She turned to face him, one eyebrow arched "Do you think you have a chance now?"

Things were going just as planned. Chakotay smiled "I'm not sure but I definitely wouldn't mind giving it a try. Let me guess, you would like one week of replicator rations to feed your coffee addiction?"

"Let's make it two weeks"

She's getting cocky. He thought. Good.

"And you Chakotay? What would you like?"

He really hadn't planned ahead for this. Originally, he was going to suggest rations but his eyes focused on the four gold pips on her collar. How many hours did he stare at them during his shift and imagine tasting the skin underneath?

"These" he ran the tip of his cue stick lightly across them.

Kathryn held her breath. Did she understand him correctly? "Mutiny Commander?"

"No, I don't want your ship." Chakotay moved closer to her slowly shifting his gaze from her neck to her eyes. "Just the pips. You could always replicate more. Anyway, you always win so what does it matter? I'm just raising the stakes." He held his breath hoping she wouldn't question it. Chakotay knew he was asking for too much and his whole plan could unravel. It was a stupid move and it could cost him months of planning.

She smiled at him. "You have a deal. Who breaks first?"

He stepped aside relieved that his small risk had paid off. "Ladies first"

Chakotay closed his eyes, clearing his mind, relaxing his nerves, and going over his strategy while Kathryn was focused on breaking. She sunk several balls in immediately as she always did. It was show time.

It was a tight game and by the time he began to take the lead he could see Kathryn's body change from a confidence stance to nervous one. Only when he pocketed the eight ball did he finally allow himself to breathe. He did it! Months of planning and patience had paid off. Now it was time to claim his prize. He set his pool cue aside, resting it against the table.

Well played Chakotay" she did the same with her cue stick and began to reach for her her pips. The look of shock written all over her face.

He smiled but couldn't keep the hunger from his gaze. Finally allowed to relax. "I believe I should get to remove them." Chakotay moved closer, inches from where she stood and caught her wrist lightly before she was able to pull one off.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with them?" She whispered staring into his dark eyes. His closeness starting to affect her, making her heart beat rapidly. She wondered if he could hear it.

Chakotay lowered her wrist but didn't release it. "I'm not sure yet" he whispered against her lips. "I do know I'll enjoy removing them". Chakotay lowered his mouth to her neck. He could feel the heat radiating off of her on his lips and smell her intoxicating scent. He waited a moment for her to stop him and when she didn't he buried his face in the curve of her neck, one of his hands releasing her wrist and wrapping around her waist, the other on the opposite side of her neck pulling her body against him.

This was definitely not what he had planned but it was turning out better than he expected. Chakotay lightly grazed the soft skin on the side of her neck. Feeling Kathryn's pulse beat against his lips before kissing the area, his tongue sweeping against her skin tasting her. Chakotay heard a soft sigh escape Kathryn's lips as she tilted her head granting him further access. He kissed a trail under her collar, under the pips, the one spot he stared at on a daily basis. He hungrily ran his tongue and lips over the area, tasting the soft skin, alternating between small bites and lightly sucking careful to not leave a mark. Chakotay heard Kathryn let out a small moan, goosebumps spreading throughout her body. Moving his lips across her neck, over her jaw to her lips he lightly kissed her at first, deepening the kiss when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Yes, Kathryn always knew what she was doing especially when it came to him and to playing this little game that they secretly played. The one that slightly bent the rules but didn't outright cross the parameters that were set up. This time he would win, leave her wanting more the way she left him. This was the true game, the unspoken one he looked forward to. The one they shouldn't be playing at all but somehow always ended up participating in. Chakotay slid the hand that was on her waist up to the gold pips on her neck. He removed them one by one. Once the last one was removed it took all of his strength to break away from her lips.

"Goodnight Kathryn" he whispered against her lips with a devious smile. He turned and walked out the holodeck. Chakotay knew when to stop this time. He had learned his lesson from the last few times he had let her suck him in and turn the tables on him. He walked into his quarters and only when the doors closed behind him did he open his hand. Four shiny gold pips rested in his palm. Something she wore on her body everyday. He ran his thumb across them, these four pips that held her back from him. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his medicine bundle. He opened it up and let the pips roll from his palm into the sachet. One day, he told himself. One day she would finally be fully his.


	6. Year of Hell Pocket Watch

Chakotay gripped the pocket watch so tightly in his fist, he felt like it would become permanently lodged in his palm.

The doors to his quarters barely had opened before he stormed in. He angrily walked over to the recycler, teeth clenched tightly, slamming the watch down. The watch made a loud thud as it made contact with the recycler surface but surprisingly continued to tick away.

_How could she?_

Angry and hurt tears burned his eyes as he stared at the watch. The ticking sound and his angry harsh breaths the only sound in his quarters.

"Computer, recy…."

Why couldn't he do it? He slammed his fist into the wall feeling a side of him surface he hadn't felt since his maquis day's. Before he beamed onto her bridge for the first time and long before he looked into those blue eyes that immediately restrained his anger.

Chakotay slammed his fist into the wall again and looked down at the watch. That was not the reaction he was hoping to get from his gift. Chakotay waited months to give it to her, at times skipping necessities to save up enough replicator rations. But it was worth it. He secretly smiled every time he saw it in his quarters, imagining her reaction. And now…

"Stubborn!" He muttered under his breath. "Bull-headed, impulsive…"

Chakotay picked up the watch from the recycler. He studied it as it rested in the palm of his hand. "Beautiful, strong, caring… damn it!" Chakotay walked away from the recycler and sat down at his table. Why couldn't he just do what she ordered him to do? He placed the watch down on the table, running his fingers lightly over it. It was more than just a watch, it represented his admiration and respect for her but mainly it represented how much he loved and cared for her. Kathryn asking him to recycle the watch was like asking him to recycle his heart.

Chakotay took a deep breath. Her request was reasonable, she felt guilty taking something for herself when her crew was going through so much. But this time, he would disobey orders. If he caught heat for it later, so be it. He picked up the watch again and studied it, found comfort in the rhythmic ticking. Kathryn Janeway put her crew's needs before hers. This watch was a symbol of the fact that he would always put her needs ahead of his.

Like his heart, the watch would have to wait for a time to be hers


	7. Resolutions: Bathtub

I was sort of upset that we never got to see Chakotay reveal the bathtub to Janeway so this short was created. Enjoy :)

Chakotay followed the familiar path he took every morning into the woods, his carving tools in hand. He found that working on this project helped keep his mind off of the reality that they were indeed stuck on this planet. He was deep in thought on his project until he heard a rustling behind him. Chakotay stopped momentarily, a small knowing smile on his lips. He continued walking but decided to take a detour, walking away from his daily path he picked up the pace and took a sharp left. Behind him he could hear the rustling increase in speed and he took another sharp left successfully shaking off his follower. He heard a small frustrated sigh nearby and quietly made his way behind the source.

Kathryn let out a yelp when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

"Caught you red handed" Chakotay said, his breath tickling her ear.. The feel of his body pressed against her back momentarily causing her to lose focus.

"I was just…uh…setting up more traps" Kathryn stuttered. She tried to hold up one of the traps that she held in her hand but his arms kept hers pinned down against her body.

"That's the worse lie I may have ever heard from you. I thought captains were supposed to be good at bluffing."

"Bluffing 101? I don't think they teach that class at the Academy" Kathryn laughed.

Chakotay held her for a moment in silence. He relished the way her body felt in his arms, the scent of her hair, the soft ivory skin he desperately wanted to put his lips against. Chakotay released his embrace and took a step back allowing her to turn around and face him.

"You're incorrigible Kathryn. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh c'mon Chakotay. It's been weeks. Maybe another hint?"

"No. You know the old saying about what curiosity did to the cat?"

"The one where the cat waited so long to find out what the surprise was it died of old age?"

Chakotay let out a mock deep sigh. She was adorable when she was on a mission to get information and he had to admit he loved her constant guessing these last few weeks. "I don't think that's how it goes. But since i can't have you following me out here every morning I'll let you see it. It's not done yet though"

Kathryn looked around, scanning the surrounding forest. "Okay, where is it?"

"Close your eyes" Chakotay chuckled at the speed Kathryn closed her eyes. He placed one of his hands over her eyes and she let out an appalled gasp that he wouldn't trust her to not look. "You seem like you would be the type to peek."

Slowly Chakotay guided Kathryn the short distance to where his project was and positioned her in front of it.

"Ready?"

"Yes! Let me see!"

Chakotay removed his hand, and stepped a short distance away from Kathryn watching her reaction. She glanced around at the large wooden pieces, beautifully sculpted. "What is it?" dropping the traps she held in her hand she ran her fingers appreciatively over one large piece.

"A bathtub"

Kathryn turned towards Chakotay. Her mouth slightly open in shock, tears beginning to form in her eyes. For the first time in her life she felt at a loss for words. "For me?" she practically whispered.

"Yes. I know how much you like your baths and I know how hard it has been for you lately….I was hoping this could make you feel…" Chakotay stopped mid sentence when Kathryn ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She squeezed him tightly, tears flowing freely, burying her face into his neck. He held her as she sobbed, hot tears wetting his skin. When Kathryn pulled her face away to look at him, Chakotay ran his thumbs over her cheeks wiping away the tears, holding her face in his hands.

Kathryn smiled. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me Chakotay. I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to be happy"

Kathryn placed a gentle kiss on Chakotay's lips, her actions surprising him. "Thank you" she whispered against his mouth.

Chakotay lightly kissed her lips back, restraining himself from taking it further, knowing that now was not the right time. "You're welcome." He let his hands fall from her face and smiled despite the stirring in his mind, his arms aching to hold her, and his lips yearning to taste her mouth deeper. "In two weeks, you'll be soaking in your new bathtub, that is if you let me finish." he teased.

Kathryn chuckled, her lips still burning from when they touched his. She raised her hands in mock defense "I'll stay out of your hair I promise. I'll see you in a few hours for lunch?" she asked hopefully.

Chakotay picked up her traps from the floor and handed them to her. "I wouldn't miss it" he said with a smile. Kathryn returned his smile and began to make her way back to the shelter feeling happier than she had in a long time.


End file.
